


Удушье

by Melancholy262



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Dean Winchester, Fisting, M/M, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy262/pseuds/Melancholy262
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин не продает душу за Сэма. Он становится демоном, чтобы спасти его.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удушье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на нон-кон фест: http://boys-n-ropes.diary.ru/

Если хотите познакомиться с самым сильным человеком за историю человечества — вам к Дину Винчестеру.   
Хотите самого слабого? Вам к нему же.  
Причина, по которой вам нужно обратиться к нему в обоих случаях, эта причина — она ростом в шесть футов и три дюйма. Этой причине Дин Винчестер мерил в детстве рост, когда она была гораздо меньше, чем есть сейчас. Раз в месяц, в снятом на пару недель доме, в мотельной комнате, в забегаловках, если ничего лучше не попадалось, а сроки поджимали, Дин Винчестер мерил рост своей причины. Оставлял рубцы на косяках. Писал что-то вроде «С.В., 5,3». Медлил, проверяя — для этого надо было нажать ладонью на лоб этого С.В., чтобы он прислонился затылком к косяку и не юлил — и дописывал, убедившись, скажем, «8».  
Что в переводе на нормальный язык означало «Сэм Винчестер, пять целых, три десятых фута ростом, восемь лет».   
Полностью писать было лень.  
Полностью писать, думает Дин, опасно. А если их выследят?  
История детства этой самой причины, по которой Дин то спасатель, то утопленник, разбросана по всей Америке. Если поездить по каждому штату, заглянуть в дома, помеченные чьей-то смертью, заночевать в дешевых мотельных номерах, пообедать в плохеньких закусочных, не пропустив случая зайти в уборную, — можно собрать историю роста, жизни, как хотите, Сэма Винчестера, в возрасте от шести до пятнадцати. Хотите подробной картины до начала этого отсчета? Придется заглянуть по очереди к таким людям как: пастырь Джим — снова дом, помеченный смертью — Бобби — что-то новое — и, скажем, еще парочка охотников, с которыми Дин теперь не пересекается. Там все косяки испещрены этими надписями.  
Если собираетесь поглубже закопаться в детали, всегда можно уделить большее внимание мотелям. Таким, где сигаретными окурками прожжен тонкий ковролин на полу, простыни застираны до непонятного серого оттенка, а кондиционер барахлит чаще, чем работает. Такие мотели — это биография Сэма Винчестера, с некоторыми упущениями, разумеется.  
Подобные пропущенные абзацы легко обнаружить в закусочных, где сменилось уже не одно поколение официанток. Например, какого роста был Сэм Винчестер в шесть лет, в ноябре? Уточнения — это важно, думает Дин. Сэм растет так быстро, что уточнения — это очень важно.  
Тем более, что в пятнадцать эта игра Сэму надоедает — ему кажется, что это игра — и они прекращают это делать. А Сэм растет уже не по месяцам, а по дням, и Дин может теперь издеваться над ним, сколько его душе угодно.  
Сэм-великан из сказки про Джека и бобы.  
Сэм-дылда. Сэм-ботаник. Сэм-уже-выше-Дина.  
К вашему сведению, сколько бы Дин не смеялся над ним, в глубине души он гордится братом. Гордится, что тот такой длинный — Сэм именно длинный, нескладный и угловатый, как чертежи всех тех зданий, в которые они проникают, чтобы спасти человечество. Гордится, что тот такой ботаник — Сэм-ходячая энциклопедия, Википедия на ногах, в соперники ему годится только Гугл. Гордится, что тот поступает в колледж.  
Гордится просто так, когда гордиться, вроде, нечем.  
Сейчас, столько лет спустя, эти попытки Дина сохранить его хоть где-нибудь, спрятать в старый ящик поездок по всем штатам, выглядят нелепо. Крайне глупо. Бессмысленно.  
Ведь на деле Дин Винчестер делится историей брата с каждым, кто пожелает. Отдает за бесценок, за каплю внимания. Он думает — раз отцу не сказать «ты только посмотри, как он вымахал!», то, может, чужакам будет до этого дело? Может, кого-то, кто купит дом, в котором полтергейст снес топором голову предыдущему владельцу или, предположим, призрак напугал его до сердечного приступа, может, этих людей заинтересуют странные метки? Может, они остановятся и прочтут?  
Как престарелые матроны суют всем фотографии своих внуков, так Дин пихает каждому не нужные, никчемные сведения о Сэме Винчестера.  
За толику интереса, всего-то.  
Продешевил, думает Дин, сильно продешевил.   
А еще он думает — это все было бесполезно. Совершенно.  
Потому что Сэма не удалось запереть в коробке воспоминаний, отмотанных миль и пыльных мотельных комнат.  
Потому что Сэм сейчас лежит на кровати, вытянувшись во весь неизмеренный рост, а Дин прикидывает, какого размера им нужен гроб.  
Им же нужен гроб?  
Дин не знает.

***

Бобби — один из немногих, кто догадывается, что именно Сэм значит для Дина. Пьяница Бобби, старина Бобби, Бобби, заросший щетиной и вросший в свою грязную кепку, Бобби может получить Оскар за умение притворяться слепым и глухим.  
Не видеть.  
Не слышать.  
Прикидываться, что все так, как должно быть.  
Дин еще сам теряет равновесие, неумело переставляя ноги, когда ему отдают Сэма. На поруки. Попечительство. Жизнеобеспечение.  
— Справишься? — спрашивает отец таким тоном, что сразу становится ясно: уж лучше бы Дину сказать да.  
А Дин — Дин думает о себе: последняя размазня, тряпка, потому что ему страшно — Дин кивает и забирает Сэма у отца.  
Сэм — это хнычущий комочек, завернутый в одеяло. Которое, кстати, насквозь провоняло дымом и гарью: отец зачем-то оставляет то, в котором они вытащили Сэма из дома. И сейчас, кучу долбанного времени спустя, вся его одежда пахнет для Дина так.  
Дом, милый дом, вот что это такое.  
Сэм — это пиявка, с насупленным выражением лица, преследующая Дина даже ползком, на четвереньках. Куда Дин — туда и эта прилипала.  
Сэм — это то, что Дин сразу записывает в категорию «свое».   
Они то у пастыря Джима, то у Бобби, то одни в номерах, а Сэм уперто ходит за Дином, иногда оступаясь. Дин делает вид, что его это бесит, а на самом деле только рад: так проще не выпускать Сэма из поля зрения.  
Все думают — это последствия травмы. Что Дин оправится. Научится отпускать, не ловить Сэма на лету и ставить обратно на крепкие, коротенькие ножки. Это если говорить по тем временным рамкам.  
И Бобби один знает, что ни в какие временные рамки это не укладывается, просто потому что этому не видно ни конца, ни края.  
Ни хрена, так и говорит он Джону. Может, он хочет добавить что-то еще, но только повторяет весомое «ни хрена». В ответ на вопрос в порядке ли Дин и Сэм.  
Конечно, они не в порядке.  
И зачем, думает Дин, зачем он только сказал, что не против присмотреть за братом? Почему не отказался? Тогда Сэм наверняка был бы в порядке.  
Где-нибудь далеко, плевать, но в порядке.  
И, думает Дин, где ему похоронить Сэма? Как? В чем?   
Не жечь же его. Его — Дин не может.  
У него нет списка экстренных действий на случай смерти брата.  
У него вообще нет таких списков. Он, черт побери, даже зарубки на спинке кровати не делал — у них не было спинки кровати.  
Постоянной, в смысле.   
— Дин? — зовет Бобби. Сверхпонимающий, сверхчуткий Бобби, умело притворяющийся зачем-то отстраненным и недалеким.   
Шестьсот тысяч миль, а они так и не поговорили с Сэмом о собственных похоронах. А это, наверное, стоило сделать в первую очередь: уж что логичнее обсудить для них, если не смерть?  
— Дин? — громче и одновременно мягче повторяет Бобби.  
Дин заставляет себя оторвать взгляд от брата. Пытается, вернее. И ожидаемо терпит поражение.  
— Тебе не кажется, что пора? — спрашивает Бобби, вставая.  
Дин смотрит на Сэма. Сэма, который кажется спящим. Умиротворенным. Почти святым.  
У Дина мутится в голове.  
Бобби подходит ближе, протягивая руку, словно собирается положить ладонь на плечо Дина, но тот вдруг отстраняется.  
— Ты прав, — говорит он. — Пора. Дай мне еще пару минут, ладно?  
Он думает, какую рубашку выбрать для Сэма. Похоронить его в костюме или как?  
Бобби отводит руку в сторону и, неловко потерев подбородок, выходит из комнаты.   
Сэм бы хотел, чтобы его похоронили рядом с Джесс?   
У Дина никаких идей.  
Когда за Бобби захлопывается дверь, он поднимается на ноги и, спотыкаясь, выбирается наружу следом.

***

Первое правило, которое Джон вживляет им в кровь и в плоть — не доверяйте демонам.  
Демоны лгут.  
Врут.  
Используют вас.  
Вылакают вас до дна.   
Не заключайте с ними сделок. Не идите у них на поводу.  
По возможности, просто прострелите им голову или, скажем, изгоните их, если уж оружие их не возьмет.  
Дин знает все это назубок.  
И сейчас Дин роет руками, ломая ногти, землю на перекрестке и закапывает жестяную коробку с правами.  
Отец не говорил, что делать, если Сэма не станет. Как его вернуть.  
Все, что сказал отец, — это чтобы Дин не колебался, если Сэм… свернет не туда.  
А Дину хочется самому свернуть не туда: что еще лучше — свернуть шею отцу. За слова, за проданную душу, за правило номер один.  
Потому что на самом деле правило номер один совсем другое. Это правило гласит: «позаботься о брате».   
И это правило уж куда глубже в Дине, чем все остальное.  
— Ну же, — лихорадочно бормочет он, выпрямляясь. — Я пришел! Показывайся!  
Он думает: бесполезно. Он думает: он просрал все шансы.  
Если честно, Дин не думает. Дин боится.  
И, в тот момент, когда паника окончательно захлестывает, хозяйка Перекрестка зовет его по имени.  
Она произносит короткое слово ласково, мягко, сочувствующе — ни дать, ни взять Бобби с его чертовым пониманием — и едкой каплей издевки.  
Ее глаза горят красным, когда он поворачивается к ней, а затем гаснут, как угольки в костре: огонь Дин терпеть не может. А Сэм — Сэм его обожает.  
Тепло, пожимает он плечами, когда они ночуют в лесу, и Дину приходится пойти на уступки и разрешить ему развести пламя. Чем ближе он садится к огню, тем больше Дину хочется оттащить его подальше, запихнуть в спальный мешок, раз уж ему так холодно, и затоптать костер.  
Даже демонам Дин доверяет больше, чем огню.  
— Я знаю, зачем ты здесь, — говорит хозяйка, делая шаг ему навстречу. — Бедный. Остался совсем один.  
А Дин знает примерно двенадцать способов заставить ее заткнуться. И это только те, которые обязательно включают в себя ее смерть.  
Ну или хотя бы смерть украденного ею тела.  
— Идешь по папиным стопам, — говорит она, обходя его по кругу. — Хочешь сделку.  
Дин хмурится, внимательно смотря на нее.   
— Малыша Сэмми в обмен на твою душу? — уточняет она, улыбаясь, когда Дин медленно кивает.  
— Разве тебе это не нужно? — быстро произносит он. — Сотни других демонов только о ней и мечтают.  
Она улыбается, опять, и качает головой.  
— Нет, — пожимает она плечами. — Им и предлагай. Я — не хочу.  
Дин думает, что знает о страхе все.  
Как стучит сердце, когда тебя загоняют в угол.  
Запирают в клетке паники, окружая со всех сторон.  
Топчут малейший шанс выжить.  
Оказывается, до этого дня Дин понятия не имеет, что такое страх.  
Вот теперь — когда демон Перекрестка качает головой, усмехаясь, — вот теперь Дин знает, что это такое: абсолютный, беспросветный ужас.  
Он думает: Сэм там, в комнате. Мертвый.  
Он думает: сам он тут, какого-то черта живой. И не может ничего поделать.  
— Мне не нужны десять лет, — отзывается он, не сводя с нее глаз. — Пойдет и пять. Согласна?  
Она делает шаг назад и опять мотает головой. Дин бы схватил ее за длинные, темные волосы, сжал в кулаке, намотав их на пальцы, и произносил бы заклинание изгнания прямо в губы: медленно, по слогам, чтобы она тоже насладилась происходящим.  
Или он прострелил бы в ней сотню дыр.  
Или проткнул бы горло, чтобы захлебнулась собственной кровью, пока ее не засосало бы обратно в ад.  
— Три года. — Она оглаживает ткань платья на бедрах, словно все это ее нисколько не интересует. — Два. Хорошо?  
Она смеется, и ее смех: о, с каким удовольствием Дин затолкал бы его обратно ей в глотку.   
— Зачем мне вообще что-то давать тебе? — спрашивает она. — Дин, ты в отчаянии. Я могу получить тебя хоть сейчас.   
— Год, — бормочет он. — Месяц? Два дня. Два дня, чтобы я убедился, что он в порядке.  
Хозяйка Перекрестка задумчиво кусает губу, глядя куда-то в сторону.  
— Хорошая сделка, — сообщает она медленно, и Дин облегченно переводит дыхание. — Но мне не нужна твоя душа.  
Дин обязан устоять на ногах. Если бы не Сэм, он бы просто рухнул на колени: плечи давит горем, сожалением, виной. Но сейчас-то он должен удержаться.  
Дина ведет из стороны в сторону, но он все равно выталкивает сухо:  
— А что тебе нужно?  
Перед тем, как ответить, она жмурится от удовольствия. Делает шаг навстречу, возвращаясь на исходную точку. Запрокидывает голову назад и улыбается.  
А Дин уже знает, что согласится, что бы она предложила.  
Скажет свое да.  
И, разумеется, он так и делает.  
И земля перед ним медленно расходится трещинами, выпуская высокий столб дыма.

***

Лучше всего Джону в их воспитании удается урок о чувстве вины. Скорее всего, потому что его он не планирует — в обязательную программу самоуничижение вряд ли входит.  
И именно поэтому Дин с Сэмом могут с легкостью поставить против этого пункта галочку.  
Сэм — Сэм винит себя в смерти матери. В том, что произошло с отцом. В том, что произошло с Дином. Он может сколько угодно кричать, что это все Джон, но Дин-то видит его насквозь — и знает, что Сэма ест эта вина. Что ему кажется, что если бы не он, все было бы замечательно.   
Нормально тоже сошло бы, кстати.  
А Дин учится после того, как отец отдает душу за него. Отец отдает — а Дин остается с этим жить.  
Со знанием, что кто-то умер ради него. Из-за него.  
Это, знаете ли, нисколько не вдохновляет. Просто прижимает к земле, давит, пока окончательно не свихнешься, и тому подобное.  
Так что Дин ни слова не говорит Сэму.  
Он забирает его из этой хижины — жи-во-го, черт побери, живого! — запихивает чуть ли не насильно в Импалу, как в детстве совсем, и едет так далеко, как только может.  
До первой мотельной остановки.  
У него есть еще небольшая отсрочка, он это чувствует: вернее, он чувствует то, что теперь внутри него. Это что-то — Дин не будет называть вещи своими именами, не ждите даже, — это что-то жмется в темные уголки, прячется, как вампиры от света, скрывается, пока не придет его время.  
И — самое паршивое, что оно действительно скоро наступит. Ждать совсем недолго.  
Но пока Дин — это Дин.  
И Сэм — он живой.  
Мотельная комната ничем не отличается от тех, в которых выписана жизнь Сэма. Все те же серые простыни-покрывала, жесткий ковролин и странные обои в непонятный рисунок.   
Ничего нового, и вместе с тем — все приходится открывать вновь.  
Он и Сэма открывает вновь, изучает как в первый раз, привыкает по-новой, хотя Сэм — все тот же Сэм, живой, живой, живой Сэм.  
Сэм дышит — хрипло, загнанно, — а Дин прижимает ладонь к его груди, аккурат напротив сердца, чтобы поймать под пальцы дикий пульс, почувствовать, как напрягаются мышцы, натягивается кожа.  
Чтобы почувствовать движение.  
Чтобы почувствовать — Сэм жив.  
Он целует его губы, шершавые, обычные губы, улыбается в эти губы, и Сэм ловит усмешку, как всегда, ухмыляется в ответ, словно знает там что-то свое.  
Может и знает, Дин предпочитает подумать об этом потом.  
Скорее всего, Сэму кажется, что Дин снова струхнул из-за него, как боится после каждого ранения Сэма.  
Они оба отлично помнят его первое — собственно, потому что виноват был Дин.   
Длинная царапина от локтя до кисти — это вина Дина, первая из длинного списка. До сих пор белеет шрам, и он проводит сначала пальцами по нему, по тонкой нити напоминаний, первой точке отсчета, а потом касается губами, лижет длинно, с самого начала до конца.  
Заглаживать свою вину Дин умеет.  
Старается, то есть.  
Сэм в его руках — дышит, выгибается, стонет. Сэм в его руках закатывает глаза, хватается пальцами за скользкие плечи, тянется навстречу.  
Длинный, нескладный Сэм, тонкий, сломанный, починенный, и все это вина Дина.  
Он захлебывается этой виной, он думает — надо спрятать, надо скрыть, нельзя дать ему узнать. Она отдает горечью на языке, портит каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение к блестящей от пота коже.  
Дин не понимает, как мог хоть на секунду представить себе, что Сэма больше нет. Сэма — нет, это… это даже произнести не получается.  
Это бред, невозможность, попытка нарушить законы физики, от которых так тащится — знает назубок и все такое — Сэм.  
Дин ловит его руки, соединяет ладони, переплетает пальцы, чтобы не вырвался. Держит, не отпускает и не собирается делать это в ближайшее время.  
Пока у него есть время.  
Если Сэм что-то и чувствует, то виду не подает.

***

Дин мастер лгать.   
Серьезно, может, до его появления на свет демоны и считались самыми лживыми тварями, но теперь Дин с легкостью побьет любого из них.  
Он умело навешает лапши на уши каждого, кому ему только захочется. Обманет, проведет, заставит сделать, что ему надо, а вы еще и останетесь благодарны ему.  
Дин врет, если ему это выгодно, если это нужно для дела, если это поможет закадрить ему девчонку. Он врет отцу, выгораживая Сэма, врет Бобби, выгораживая Сэма или себя, врет просто так, потому что захотелось.  
Единственное исключение — Сэм. Ему врать Дин не умеет. Заикается, как малолетка, не может подобрать слов или — иногда, только иногда, — теряется и вообще молчит.  
Если он молчит — вот тогда Сэм бьет тревогу.  
Теперь Дин молчит постоянно.  
Вернее, он несет какую-то чепуху: говорит о пироге, говорит о погоде, говорит о Сэме, об отце, о деле, демонах, Кольте, о чем угодно. Пропуская ту часть, которую касается его самого.  
А Сэм — Сэм ведь не дурак. Он понимает, что что-то не так, что Дин юлит, прячется в свою раковину, захлопывая створки, и не дает Сэму разобраться. Спросить, что важнее.  
Конечно, Сэм забрасывает его вопросами, постоянно, но Дин не дает ему договорить до конца ни один из них.  
Он прерывает.  
Он тащит Сэма к себе за плечи и затыкает ему рот жадным, грубым поцелуем.  
Он кладет ладонь на его губы, припечатывая, проталкивает палец за щеку, и Сэм — Сэм смотрит на Дина снизу вверх, как-то умудряется, хотя все равно великан из сказки, даже так, сидя. Касается языком подушечки, обхватывает плотно, под самой костяшкой, и улыбается вокруг.  
Дин выдергивает мокрый палец у него изо рта, слушает дыхание — Сэм дышит-дышит-дышит — и смех и кладет руки обратно на руль.  
Сэм ухмыляется, искоса поглядывая на него, и забывает о своих вопросах.  
Дин — на секунду — позволяет себе то же самое.

***

Больше всего Дин теперь ненавидит сны и зеркала.  
Сны, которые теперь снятся ему, — они на редкость однообразные.   
Каждый вечер, когда Дин забирается в кровать, в очередной раз избегая попыток Сэма узнать правду, он делает все возможное, чтобы не заснуть. Продумывает, что им надо сделать завтра. На следующей неделе. Через год. Возможно, в следующем столетии.  
Выходит все равно не очень. Он держится две ночи подряд, иногда — три, но, в конце концов, усталость берет свое. И Дин проваливается в сон, как в вязкую трясину.  
Проваливается, а в его личном болоте нет ничего страшного или жуткого в привычном понимании. Никаких воплей, скрипящих лестниц или пола, залитого кровью — ни единого дешевого трюка из ужастиков. Чаще всего Дин оказывается в какой-то уборной, тусклый свет одинокой лампы, свисающей со шнура на потолке, бросает тени на лицо, скрадывая черты и превращая кожу в подобие засохшего пергамента. На ощупь она, наверное, как ссохшиеся страницы из книг, которыми завален дом Бобби.  
Дин всматривается в отражение в замызганном зеркале, растерянно пытаясь понять, где очутился, когда вдруг все меняется. Он остается собой, никаких жутких выражений лица в меню не входит. Оно просто неуловимо меняется, ожесточается, в глазах появляется странный блеск, который тут же пропадает. Словно Дин гаснет изнутри, словно топчет снова костер. Он смаргивает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, а потом…  
Потом, когда он открывает глаза, они — это черные провалы в его лице. Матово-черные, ярко-черные, потухшие, сверкающие, каждый раз другие, но неизменно — черные, без намека на белок или зрачок.  
И самое хреновое, что Дин не может проснуться. В какой-то момент он отчетливо осознает, что это сон, потому что фарфоровые края раковины, за которые он цепляется, не выскальзывают из-под пальцев, ладони не потеют, хотя ему страшно, и, несмотря на недостаток света, он может в деталях рассмотреть отражение напротив. Он замечает каждую мелочь, он понимает, что все, что ему надо сделать, — это выбраться из пут сна, но не может. Да что там — у него не получается пошевелить даже пальцем. Сон коконом заматывает его даже не один раз, дважды, держит внутри себя, хотя по всем законам Дин должен очнуться. Безотчетный страх наваливается на него снежным комом, оседает тяжелым на плечах, совсем как чувство вины, и Дин пялится в зеркало, как сумасшедший, эти мерзкими, чужими глазами.  
Самое хреновое, на самом деле, что скоро это станет правдой. Обязательно станет.  
Когда Дин все-таки просыпается, резко, словно кто-то дергает его за плечо, он широко распахивает глаза и ловит ртом воздух, стараясь не издать ни звука — рядом мечется во сне Сэм. Если протянуть руку, можно дотянуться до его постели, потрясти брата, чтобы пришел в себя, потому что, судя по его сдавленным, хрипящим вздохам, снится ему тоже что-то не очень приятное. Но Дин не рискует: ему страшно, что тот поймет, что именно с ним происходит.   
Он изучает взглядом темный потолок над головой так же пристально, как зеркало во сне, и не может заснуть остаток ночи. Может, оно и к лучшему.  
Зеркала он начинает ненавидеть после этих снов.

***

Первое изменение, первое, что Дин замечает, — это даже не тревожный колокольчик. Это сразу сирена, вой пожарной сигнализации.   
Сэм светится. Золотым, блестящим, острым — Сэм светится изнутри. Словно огонь, который медленно гаснет в Дине, перекидывается на него. Сэм светится, его фигуру обволакивает четким, ярким контуром.  
В этом свете обнаруживаются темные прожилки — будто взбухшие вены, они тянутся черным вдоль светлого, дробят его на части.  
Сэм далеко не совершенен, и это успокаивает. Приближает Дина к нему. Сводит разведенные мосты.  
Сэм светится, и Дина неумолимо тянет навстречу этому свету. Как будто он собирается погреть руки у костра, как Сэм в прошлой жизни — только Дин теперь это едва помнит.  
Ему почему-то кажется — казалось — что его заберет постепенно.  
Что демон внутри него, демон, в которого его превращают, будет просыпаться понемногу, строго отмеренными дозами.  
Ничего подобного не происходит. Его окунают в это разом, как в чан с холодной водой.  
Вот Дин еще ведет машину, говорит о чем-то с Сэмом, вот он есть — и вот его уже нет.  
Он делает все на автомате. Он отвечает на вопросы Сэма. Он даже улыбается, сворачивая на проселочную дорогу.  
Он — это Дин, которому сорвало пробки. У которого крышесъезд и неработающие тормоза.  
Он — это Дин, и Сэм ничего не понимает, не замечает разницы.  
А Дин — настоящий Дин орет, вопит, надрывается, но, конечно, Сэм ни черта не слышит.  
Запоздалое раскаяние — это дерьмо, думает Дин.   
Быть запертым в клетке из собственного тела — это дерьмо, думает он.  
Вся его жизнь — это дерьмо, трясина, болото. В которое он успешно втянул брата.  
Он — это дерьмо, думает Дин, пытаясь выбраться наружу.  
Дерьмовый брат. Самый дерьмовый на свете.  
Самый трусливый.

***

Надо было предупредить. Рассказать. Сообщить.  
Запоздалое раскаяние, тянет голос в голове у Дина, и уже и не скажешь, кому он принадлежит.  
Вы хотели самого сильного? Вот вам, Дин Винчестер, добровольно согласившийся на ад тут, на земле, и там, в преисподней, ради брата.  
Вот вам, Дин Винчестер, не пожалевший жизнь, купленную жизнью отца.  
Вы хотели самого слабого? Вот вам Дин Винчестер, у которого кишка тонка признаться брату.   
Который тянет до последнего. Который до последнего надеется, что все пойдет по запланированному им сценарию.  
Вот вам Дин Винчестер, который прижимает своим телом брата к земле. Высокая, жухлая трава гнется под его руками, когда он раскидывает их в стороны, глядя на Дина со странной смесью доверия и страха.  
Он, этот взгляд, так и говорит: «я пойду за тобой, только возьми меня за руку».  
Сэм Винчестер, пять лет, четыре и три фута ростом. Тогда он произносит это вслух, произносит после того, как цепляется за запястье Дина замызганными маленькими пальцами, оставляя темные следы на коже. И смотрит, совсем как сейчас.  
Дин внутри Дина надрывается воплем.  
Сэм под ним неуверенно улыбается и спрашивает, осторожно поднося ладонь к его лицу:  
— Что с тобой, Дин?  
А Дин — тот Дин, что теперь, — он улыбается в ответ. Осклабившись, он наклоняется поближе к Сэму, сам прижимается к его пальцам щекой и — тут Дин начинает видеть в два раза четче, слишком четко, слишком много — его глаза вспыхивают черным.  
Вот теперь Сэм начинает орать в унисон с Дином, что внутри.  
Как тупо, думает этот Дин. Он надеялся упрятать в ящик, под замок, Сэма, а в результате оказался заперт сам.  
Больше, чем тупо.  
Он хочет остановиться. Он действительно этого хочет. Еще бы не хотел — это ведь его Сэмми.  
Мой драгоценный Сэмми, тянет голос в голове. Этот голос, он повторяет шепотом «мой драгоценный Сэмми». Отбирает самое важное.  
И — ведь имеет право. Теперь Дин и есть этот голос, эти руки, эти губы, которые терзают, не пускают барахтающегося Сэма.  
— Лежи, — жестко говорит этот голос. — Не дергайся, будет хуже.  
В нем нет ни единой знакомой Дину нотки: все чужое, чужое, чужое.  
Он хочет, чтобы оно было чужим.  
Он не слышит собственный, деловитый тон. Не собирается его слышать.  
Он не может делать такое с Сэмом.  
А Сэм — он ведь рвется на свободу. Он цепляется за Дина руками, отталкивает его от себя, только у него ни черта не получается.  
Раньше у него, наверное, и хватило бы сил справиться. Но раньше, предположим, и Дин был человеком.  
— Шшш, — говорит новый Дин. — Успокойся, Сэмми.  
Он произносит имя брата Дина почти ласково. Мягко. Любяще.  
Ни дать, ни взять мать Тереза, чтоб его.  
Дин орет Сэму: «беги!». Дин орет, только у него не получается передать сообщение: ему не подчиняется его голос, его лицо, его тело.  
Это тело — оно вжимает Сэма в холодную землю, ложится сверху, крепко, прочно удерживая на месте.  
— Что ты сделал с Дином? — шипит Сэм ему в губы, и Дин, несмотря ни на что, отзывается.  
Губы Сэма совсем близко к его собственным, мягкие, вкусные, теплые.  
Его вкусный Сэмми, его, от и до.  
Этот Сэмми орет:  
— Что ты сделал с моим братом?!  
А его брат, его чертов, дерьмовый брат, который лажает как последний придурок, как дебил, этот брат кладет пальцы на его подбородок, тянет сильно, заставляя открыть рот — только «скажи «Ааа»» и ложечки не хватает, совсем как долбанный врач — этот брат шепчет ему прямо в губы:  
— Я он и есть, — и улыбается, глядя как широко распахиваются глаза его Сэмми.

***

— Дин не мог, — как заевшая пластинка повторяет тот. — Дин не мог. Дин бы не стал.  
Дин кривится. Какая-то его часть бормочет лихорадочно «отпусти-отпусти-отпусти!», какая-то рассеянно прикидывает, чем связать руки и ноги Сэма. Чтобы не дергался.  
— Дин не мог, — снова говорит Сэм. — Он бы ни за что.  
Дин влепляет ему пощечину, от души — нечего сомневаться в старшем брате. Ладонь с хлестом бьет Сэма по щеке, и у него мотается в сторону голова.  
Р-раз — и вбок, вминая левую щеку в холодную, влажную землю.  
Два — он повторяет:  
— Дин бы не стал.  
Это уже надоедает.  
Дин в самом себе требует оставить Сэма в покое. Дин, который новый, который теперь навечно, вежливо просит его заткнуться.  
Спорить с самим с собой, говорит он Дину мягко, это не слишком здорово. Мы же не хотим свихнуться, Дин? Зачем нам сходить с ума? У нас есть Сэмми.  
Ты только посмотри, говорит он, он почти мурлычет, так ему нравится происходящее, так он всем доволен. И немудрено, потому что Дина ведет от Сэма, всегда. Потому что Дин тащится от Сэма, от его рук, губ, улыбок, всего.   
Ты только посмотри, надрывается голос не этого Дина, посмотри на него, посмотри, как он доверяет тебе, как любит тебя. Ты хочешь от этого отказаться? Ты не хочешь, Дин, даже думать забудь. Ты не умеешь без него.  
— А ты думал, тебя оживили за один только поцелуй? — Дин вдыхает запах Сэма, запах дыма и гари. Проводит губами по его щеке, сухо, едва касаясь. Левой ладонью сжимает запястья Сэма над его головой, пока вторая собирает ткань майки на боку вверх. Куртка только мешает, но Дину ведь некуда спешить?  
У него вечность впереди. У Сэма чуть меньше, но Дину все равно хватит.  
Хотя вряд ли ему хватит даже тысячи вечностей.  
От запаха Сэма, от теплого, крепко сбитого тела под руками, — от этого у Дина голова кругом. О, как он хочет оторвать свое, забрать заслуженный кусок. Ему ведь уже можно, не надо больше сдерживаться, ничего больше не надо.  
Не надо его слушать, жалеть, тревожиться.  
Дин — заперт, Дин — наконец-то свободен.  
Пальцы так крепко сжимают руки Сэма, что его кости, кажется, скоро затрещат. В этом нет никакой необходимости, но Дину — Дину нравится.  
Вырывайся, орет Дин. Сопротивляйся, ну же!  
— Оживили? — замирает Сэм. Он уже больше даже не качает головой. Застывает ледяной скульптурой под Дином, смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами и переспрашивает недоверчиво: — Оживили? Дин, что… сделал это ради меня?  
— Блядь, — закатывает глаза Дин, прижимая губы к основанию его шеи. — А ты думал, зачем? Повеселиться захотелось?  
Сэма бьет крупная дрожь.  
А что вы хотели? За три минуты узнать, что успел сдохнуть, а с того света тебя вернул брат, ставший демон ради этого, — это… это как узнать все это за три минуты.  
Перевари, если можешь.   
Сэма трясет в его руках, и это делает все только лучше. Дин лижет, влажно, по отчаянно трепыхающейся жилке, прихватывает губами, изредка пуская в ход зубы, но Сэм — Сэма продолжает лихорадить, и он молчит, как будто онемел внезапно.  
— Так… так... — начинает он вдруг медленно, не своим голосом. — Так Дин там? Внутри?  
— Я и есть он, — вцепляется ему в волосы Дин, заставляя повернуть голову и посмотреть на себя. — Твой обожаемый Дин. Не нравится?  
У Сэма дрожит нижняя губа.  
Ее-то и кусает Дин. В первый раз до крови.  
Кровь Сэма — даже она сладкая на вкус.  
Весь Сэм — сладкий, золотой мальчик, его Сэмми.   
Дин слизывает, собирает багровые капли, сглатывает медный привкус, а Сэм под ним вроде перестает даже дышать.  
— Пусти, — просит он. Просто просит, не юлит, не кричит, не злится. Он кажется опустошенным, мертвым.  
Костры гаснут не только в Дине.  
— Пусти, — повторяет он. — Если ты действительно Дин — пусти.  
Дин останавливается. Отстраняется, не выпуская, впрочем, руки Сэма из хватки. Оперевшись на кулак, вбитый в сырую землю рядом с его головой, он изучает лицо брата спокойно, почти безмятежно.  
Дин внутри умоляет.  
Пусти, в унисон с братом говорит он. Пусти его, пожалуйста.   
Сэм не умоляет. Он лежит, не двигаясь, просто лежит, и смотрит в ответ.   
— Я, — начинает Дин, — действительно он. И поэтому, — продолжает он, — я, — он наклоняется, дюйм за дюймом, — ни за что не отпущу тебя.  
Сэм не выдерживает, моргает, и это — как спусковой крючок.  
Всю тревогу, панику, страх вымывает из его глаз. Взгляд становится отрешенным, он словно умудряется выбраться из собственного тела, уйти от того, что происходит.  
Дин завидует ему лютой завистью.  
Другой Дин злится.  
Этот Дин — и любой Дин, если честно, — ненавидит, когда Сэм не уделяет ему должного внимания.  
Он хватает Сэма за волосы, вкручивая пальцы в пряди, и кричит:  
— Я — это он, слышишь меня?  
Сэм не считает нужным даже посмотреть на него.  
Идиот, надрывается Дин, не зли его, не зли его, не зли его!  
Сэму все равно.  
Он смотрит куда-то в сторону, на длинную траву рядом, на Импалу, припаркованную на обочине.  
Зачем он только вылез из машины?  
Потому что — возьми за руку и веди, Дин, что уж проще.   
Сэм доверяет ему слепо, безоговорочно. Даже сейчас.  
Дин понимает это каким-то шестым чувством. Дин, что в клетке, понимает это. Тот, другой, ему, наверное, и дела нет.  
Когда он понимает, что Сэм больше не сопротивляется, он отпускает его руки и тянет подол майки наверх.  
Это твой шанс, лихорадочно шепчет Дин, Сэм, сделай что-нибудь, ну же!   
Сэм не движется.  
Дин оставляет метки на его теле. Губами, зубами, ногтями, всюду, куда может дотянуться. Вцепляется до синяков, вертит Сэма, неживого, далекого Сэма, как куклу, царапая его, вжимая пальцы в бледную, незагорелую кожу.   
Ему надоедает далеко не сразу. Он останавливается, когда Дин внутри него уже не может даже хрипеть, когда все тело Сэма в синяках, царапинах, укусах. Хорошо, что оружие Дин запихнул утром в сумку, он не представляет, как пережил бы, попадись ему в руки, скажем, любимый складной нож.  
Дину слегка обидно за это.  
Он дергает язычок молнии вниз и отстраняется, чтобы стянуть с Сэма джинсы. Сэм не мешает, но и не помогает.  
Дин злится.  
Дин боится.  
Брюки, наконец, поддаются, и Дин поглаживает член брата сквозь тонкую ткань трусов. Царапает сломанными ногтями и тут, осторожно, почти неощутимо. Медлит секунду, а затем чуть увеличивает напор, сжимает крепко в кулаке. Не дрочит, нет, просто держит, все сильнее обхватывая.  
Сэм не подает признаков жизни. Вообще никаких.   
Дин сцепляет пальцы крепче. И крепче, и крепче, и крепче.  
То ли Сэму не больно — что маловероятно — то ли… то ли что-то еще.  
Беда в том, что Дин никак не поймет Сэма. Никогда не понимал, а теперь — что теперь запоздалое раскаяние?  
Он разочарованно заглядывает Сэму в лицо и отпускает его, спускаясь по нему ниже. Снимает с него белье — оно застревает, мешая, на неудобно согнутых коленях, но сейчас не время привередничать, Дин готов и так.  
Этот Дин, новый Дин, он тоже любит Сэма. О, он его очень любит, в нем живет любовь старого Дина, такое не забывается, не стирается.  
Поэтому, собственно, все происходит. Потому что Дин любит Сэма, куда уж проще.  
Он грубо сжимает кулак вокруг мягкого члена, ведет им пару раз вверх и обратно вниз, но опять — никакой реакции. Сэм не твердеет, не набухает, как обычно, в ладони.  
Это раздражает, ужасно. Злость захлестывает Дина с головой.  
Гордость захлестывает его с головой.  
Дина рвет на части.  
Он наклоняется и берет член в рот, просто чтобы проверить. Из любопытства: справится Сэм или не справится?  
Дин знает все его нужные точки. Знает лучше любого, лучше любой его девчонки.  
Никто не знает Сэма так, как Дин.  
Он заглатывает член целиком, давит языком, теребит, подгоняет, просит, губы обхватывают плотно, зубы изредка — так, как нравится Сэму, — царапают, но — ничего. Тридцать два по Фаренгейту.*  
Может, Сэмми опять умер, интересуется Дин у самого себя. Он не говорит ничего вслух, как и Сэм, словно боится нарушить какую-то договоренность. Что мы предложим за него на этот раз, Дин?  
Если бы Дин мог — он бы разорвал голыми руками собственное горло.  
Вместо этого он неохотно выпускает член Сэма изо рта — такой же вялый, как и раньше — и, поднявшись, окончательно снимает с него трусы. Джинсы Сэма свалены кучей тряпья рядом, его майка задрана до ключиц, на груди — вразброс, как и история его существования, — куча отметин, и Дин осматривает его почти с нежностью.  
Дин очень хочет сдохнуть. Прямо сейчас.  
Сэм все еще не отводит взгляда от дороги, так и не поворачивается лицом к Дину. Даже когда тот разводит его ноги в стороны и обводит языком сжавшееся колечко мышц, по кругу, снаружи. Не толкается внутрь, ему хочется — чтобы Сэм ответил.  
Сэм не отвечает.  
Дин уже готов умолять его… о чем-то, сделать что-нибудь, хоть что-нибудь, потому что он… его… словом, он уже не может контролировать эту злость, которая толчками изливается в тело. Его и не его сразу.  
Он подхватывает безучастного Сэма под бедра, погружает кончик языка внутрь, в горячее, плотное. Сэм и тогда не отзывается, лежит, как лежал. Дин трахает его языком, быстро, ввинчиваясь все глубже, делая все правильно — он знает, что все правильно, — но от Сэма по-прежнему ни звука, ни взгляда.  
Тогда Дин медленно выпрямляется, проведя напоследок языком влажную линию по тонкому шву на мошонке, и снова пришпиливает руки Сэма к земле. Что хочет Сэм — то он и получит.  
Разве Дин не клялся себе сделать все, как Сэму будет нужно? Ну вот и отлично. За что Сэм боролся, словом.  
Он шире расталкивает его колени в стороны, опускается между и протягивает Сэму руку.  
— Оближи, — приказывает он, кладя указательный и средний пальцы на его губы. — Оближи, ну!  
Рот Сэма кривится под его ладонью, и он только отстраняется.  
И тогда Дин бьет его.   
Коротко, не замахиваясь, но с силой впечатывает кулак ему под ребра, так, что Сэм захлебывается воздухом, собственной спесью.  
Не трогай, орет Дин, убери от него руки, не трогай!  
И Дин, другой Дин ему пренебрежительно отвечает — почти видно, как он отпихивает Дина с дороги. Этот Дин говорит — тебе же нравится, говорит он. Ты же взлетаешь, заводишься от этого, думаешь, я не чувствую?  
Дин влепляет вторую пощечину, третью, четвертью, удары приходятся по носу, губам, глазам, куда попадет. Когда Дин заканчивает — они оба устают считать удары, да это и невозможно, потому что Дин скулит, умоляет, прогибается, только бы не — когда он заканчивает, нос Сэма, кажется, сломан, а губы разбиты в кровь. Она вытекает и из ноздри, смешиваясь со струйкой из уголка рта, и ее так много, и Сэм — такой бледный под ней, что Дин — если бы он только мог! — чувствует, как задыхается, погибает с ним. Кольца Дина, его любимые, обожаемые кольца, оставляют на лице Сэма открытые раны: рассекают бровь, проламывают белую кожу, выпуская наружу красное, вязкое. Дину нравится макать в это пальцы, он так и делает: погружает, вызывая у Сэма едва слышный отклик — Сэм шипит от боли.  
Кровь пузырится в уголке рта, пока Дин тщательно не вылизывает его губы.  
Пальцы красные, мокрые, и Дин улыбается:  
— Можно и так.  
И опускает руку вниз, чтобы протолкнуть в Сэма сразу два. Так даже лучше.  
Неудобно, кровь явно не самая лучшая смазка, и ее мало, но Дину хватит, а Сэм… Сэм сам не пожелал о себе позаботиться.  
Дин растрахивает его, раскрывает, разводит пальцы в сторону, «ножницами», так широко, как только может. Долбится слишком сильно, Сэм наверху кривится и кусает свои разбитые губы. Дин добавляет третий палец, четвертый, толкается в Сэма горстью, растягивая вокруг себя, и Сэму больно — он задыхается, неслышно, негромко задыхается своей болью — и Дин ведь не так делал?  
О, нет, Дин все делал осторожно, ласково, нежно. Быстро, так быстро, словно за ними гнались — но всегда осторожно.  
Что хотел, Сэмми, то он и получил.  
Дин — первый Дин — зажмуривается. Новый — следит внимательно, чтобы не пропустить самое интересное.  
Кончик большого пальца проскальзывает внутрь, и Сэм на его кулаке, Сэм на кончиках его пальцев, Сэм выгибается дугой.  
Может, если бы Дин был медленнее — ему бы даже понравилось.  
Так — Дин просто раздирает его для себя.  
Он проталкивает палец еще глубже, по фалангу, слушая напряженный, воющий хрип Сэма, и резко вытаскивает из него пальцы.   
И наконец…  
Наконец, Сэм орет.  
Дин смотрит на воспаленный, покрасневший по краям вход, трогает его пальцем — Сэм дергается, мычит и, боже, хнычет? — и убирает руку. Расстегнуть ремень джинсов и вынуть твердый, стоящий колом член — дело одной секунды, тем более Дину действительно не терпится. Он упирается головкой в пульсирующую, растянутую дырку, водит вокруг, не толкаясь внутрь и чувствуя, как напрягается сверху Сэм. Дин медленно ложится на него, упираясь одной рукой о землю рядом с его щекой, и силой поворачивает к себе залитым кровью лицом.  
— Больно? — спрашивает он, на полдюйма продвигаясь вперед.  
Судя по гримасе Сэма — еще как.  
Это просто охуенно, думает Дин. Разве не так?  
Дин не отзывается. Он хочет как Сэм — самоустраниться.  
А все, что он делает, — это врывается в Сэма одним резким, быстрым движением, и так же быстро выскальзывает обратно. Сэм кашляет, закрывая глаза, а Дин толкается снова, и снова, и снова, и снова…  
Пока Сэм не начинает всхлипывать.

***

Он не плачет. Он просто стонет — коротко, рвано, умирающе.  
И Дин стонет вместе с ним. Один — тихо, внутри, беспомощно, потому что ничего поделать не может. Второй — громко, насаживая Сэма на себя до конца, до самого основания.   
— Прости, — в какой-то момент говорит Дин, смаргивая — глаза, наверное, на секунду становятся его собственными, обычными. — Прости, прости, прости меня, Сэм.  
Сэм вскидывает голову, смотрит неверяще, но в следующий миг тьма возвращается, и Дин продолжает просить прощения — только уже безмолвно.  
Но Сэм опять ловит с лету и — и расслабляется. Вдруг, разом, снимает все тормоза. Не сжимается вокруг больше, сам пускает дальше, предлагает себя, закусив губу. Он приподнимает бедра навстречу, толкается к Дину, морщась от боли, и его ладонь ложится на по-прежнему вялый член и начинает дрочить.  
Дин впивается ему в губы поцелуем, раздирая снова в кровь, но Сэм только приоткрывает рот, позволяя ему скользнуть языком внутрь.

***

Если вы хотели самого сильного человека — вы опоздали.  
Если вы хотели самого слабого человека — смотрите выше.  
Хотя не то, чтобы жизнь Дина стала меньше зависеть от Сэма. Наоборот, теперь она прямо связана с ним. Больше, чем когда-либо — если предположить, что это возможно.  
Теперь ведет не Дин, теперь Дин ведется. Он не видит, за него видит Сэм. Он не слышит, за него слушает Сэм. Он не говорит — Сэм говорит за него.  
Он не дышит — он доверяет Сэму делать вид, будто все осталось по-прежнему.  
Дин в ловушке, заперт внутри собственной головы. Он не просто не контролирует то, что происходит — он этого просто не замечает.  
Иногда он приходит в себя — в самые неожиданные моменты. В те моменты, которые мечтает пропустить, как назло.  
Хотя не «как». Это — это своеобразный подарок от Дина-что-теперь.  
Видишь, думает этот Дин мягко, видишь, он снова с нами. Видишь, я не упустил его, я держу его крепче, чем ты когда-либо. Так крепко, что он никуда больше не уйдет, ты видишь?  
Дин не видит. Видит Сэм.   
Слушает Сэм — весь этот горячечный шепот, все эти скрученные в узел двойные стоны — Дину нравится, Дин умоляет остановиться — все эти судорожные «мой-мой-мой».  
Он слушает, и он не уходит.  
Каждая новая метка, которую Дин оставляет на его теле, — новая веха. Новая история Сэма Винчестера. Новые уточнения.  
Уточнения — это важно.  
Запоздалое раскаяние — бесполезно.  
Беспомощная ярость — это смешно, говорит себе Дин. Выдохни.  
И смеется, потому что дышать Дин уж точно не может.   
Новая история Дина Винчестера — это история о том, как он умирает в самом себе. Подыхает, даром, что движется, ходит, даже охотится — сказывается привычка, сказывается Сэм.  
В общем-то, это одно и то же.  
Новая история Дина Винчестера — это история о том, как Сэм удерживает их на плаву.  
О том, как Дин Винчестер задыхается, словно ему перекрыли кислород.  
О том, как доступ к нему открывают, когда Сэм цепляется за него обеими руками. Когда прижимается горячими губами ко лбу. Когда хватает, не отпуская, и обещает, что найдет выход.  
Придумает что-нибудь.  
Вытащит их обоих.  
Если вы хотите встретиться с человеком Дином Винчестером — что ж, может, скоро окажется, что вы не опоздали.  
Пока Сэм его держит.  
___________

Ноль градусов по Цельсию.


End file.
